


The Ghost Problem

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Wooyoung's adjustment period to his new nonbenzodiazepine prescription proves more unusual than anticipated.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	The Ghost Problem

In waking awareness, the subconscious made its last ditch effort to keep him asleep, but that grip on him loosened. When Wooyoung opened his eyes, he remembered the final wisps of his dream, of a cool hand on his hot cock in sure strokes.

He woke up hard, felt himself over his sweats with a squeeze. That imprint was still fresh in his mind, remembering it so vividly that he could still almost feel the grip. He turned his head, saw Jongho and Yeosang's beds were vacant. He was alone, and hummed a blissful sound aloud taking the liberty to recall the feeling and beat off. He only needed a few minutes to come into his hand. It was nothing like the grip in his dream, but it was quick and satisfying.

His eyes remained half closed, threatening to roll over and fall asleep again. The sensible portion of his conscious reached out for tissues, soaking up the mess on his hands and stomach before finally getting the resolve to sit up and stuff his dick back in. The more his consciousness caught up, the more vivid the dream really seemed. He remembered a little more, the look of him erect against his stomach, cock pulled back a the hand, but, oddly enough, he couldn't remember what the hand looked like.

Like all vivid dreams, it stuck with him throughout the course of the morning, replaying the image of his cock bouncing against his stomach. It faded throughout the day, growing distant by the time he popped a sleeping pill into his mouth and laid himself down to sleep again with the drifting thoughts hoping for another vivid and exiting sex dream.

He was in his room sitting up at his desk chair. He faced the center, looking at nothing in particular but he reached a tentative hand out and felt something like a chest or stomach. The mid-section felt decidedly human, a soft layer of skin and fat over the yield of underlying muscle. Groping around, he felt bones, and the dips between them. His mind's eye identified it as the ribcage. The skin expanded, the invisible person breathing. He heard it, a sharp intake. It felt deliberate, maybe to help Wooyoung map the body better.

He followed upward on the ribcage, up to what felt like a swell. His finger hit a hard bud. A nipple, he realized, brushing his thumb over it and imagining the chest it belonged to by feeling around. He decided it was a body type he was fond of, at least decently muscular and lean, with pronounced definition and upraised veins on a body that felt broad and large, larger than his own.

He smirked in the direction he imagined the face to be and brought his hand down in the other way. He’d been sliding over bare skin the entire time, but he was still surprised by the heel of his palm not meeting any fabric just beneath the stomach. He hesitated in case his invisible partner protested. Nothing, so he pressed on, down again and letting out a curt and awkward laugh on hitting what he was certain was the base of a penis. A little hard, by the feel of it when the rest of his hand settled in a loose grip. The touch was responded to by a controlled twitch.

Wooyoung smiled, and he swore he could sense a smile in return. He rolled his chair closer, taking hold of his partner by the hip for leverage as he tightened his hand and stroked.

In the safety of his dreams, he could be truly indiscriminate, taking only a moment to even consider it before pushing his chair back a bit and bending over, thumb on the head to guide his mouth to it. It was thrilling. He had no clue who it was, what it was, what it even looked like, imagining what he liked and projecting onto it, imagining it was one person one second, and another the next. Here he was sucking its cock, mouth closed over. With touch the only sense to guide him, it felt heavy on his tongue, thick in his mouth, head soft and slit trickling with pre-cum.

A hand, its finger span large, held the back of his head. It didn’t push so much as held him in place, feeling the cockhead slide against the back of his tongue. He prepared his throat just in case, expecting it to dip back deeper, but the cock pulled out a bit and Wooyoung felt a gush in his mouth. Semen, he recognized, his partner was cumming. Taken by surprise, he swallowed back as quickly as it came.

He didn’t know where his dream would go from there until he felt two hands on his shoulders pushing him back upright, causing Wooyoung to release him from his mouth. A hand left his shoulder and raised the hem of his shirt, then pulled down the waistband of his lounge pants and pulled his cock over. His legs were spread in the computer chair by the other large fingers that seemed to wrap around his thighs like they were sticks. It pulled him forward as if he weighed nothing, and Wooyoung wasn’t sure what was happening until he felt a hot mouth swallow around him whole, sending him writhing and waking him up abruptly just as he was cumming.

His pants were pulled down, shirt pulled up just like they were in the dream, except he was laying down in his bed instead of sitting up in his chair. He looked down at his cock still dribbling cum out onto his stomach, his own groin feeling the aftershocks of the orgasm pulsing. Even still dripping out the excess, he wasn’t getting any softer. He reached over to grab tissues for the cursory cleanup before getting up to clean himself off properly in the bathroom. He head out hard, sleepy as hell, while the sky was still dark and dorm was in its sleeping stillness.

He stood up by the sink and left the water running. He stroked himself lazily, wincing as he squeezed up toward the head where it was still a little raw. He dropped his wrist when it got a little too sore, unsure if he wanted to continue, but he still wasn’t getting any softer.

He felt something solid press up behind him, but soft, like a person. In the reflection he saw nothing. His heart started, but he was so tired his brain couldn’t quite amplify the feeling. Then he felt what was distinctly a hand wrapping around his cock, feeling the fingers as they closed around him individually, jerking him rough enough that he fell back into the sturdy mass behind him, propped up by it. He felt something hard on his backside, convinced it was an erection digging into his back, especially when feeling it pump up a bit against him. The only thing to look at was himself, wrecked and lidded in front of the mirror until he was brought to a weak orgasm directly into the sink basin.

The mass backed off. He blinked at himself in the mirror a few times, looking and swiping fingers in the air behind him to see if they’d catch on anything, but absolutely nothing was there, and drowsiness and uncertainty dampened the adrenaline before he could even really begin to succumb to any panic. He finally got soft as he finished cleaning up, and confused and sleepy, he decided to just go back to bed.

When he awoke again, there was actual daylight. He checked his phone, saw it was nearly noon. He swept the room seeing Yeosang and Jongho were out and then dove his hand in his pants to feel that the head of his cock was still a little raw.

What the hell had even happened last night? He remembered it clearly enough, but he wasn't sure if it felt real as a vivid dream or felt distant as a waking nightmare.

He reached out, hand hovering over the cap of his prescription. He was only on week two of the new medication, after all, and the doctor did warn him of the adjustment period. He was tired, medicated, sleep deprived and horny. A winning combo to fuzz the details of his mind and blur the lines between dreams and reality. He wrote it off, sitting up in bed and scrolling through his phone to get his mind off of it.

When Yeosang returned, he greeted him with a nod. “Morning.”

“Morning. Were you alright last night?”

“Sorry if I woke you up, I don’t think I slept well.”

“Not just that. Your dick was out.”

Wooyoung shrugged. “I don’t know what happened. I think I woke up like that. It was weird.”

“Maybe it’s the new meds.”

“Yeah, maybe. I’m just adjusting. I’ll see about cutting the dosage.”

“Appreciate it.” Yeosang grinned. “Waking up to your dick once is enough.”

Wooyoung laughed and faked out Yeosang by pretending he was about to throw his pillow.

That night he cut the dosage, sliced a pill in half clean before going to sleep. He’d grown used to the higher dosage and he felt the half-dosage acted slower. He was a bit drowsy come his usual time, but not enough to really call him to bed. He spent the time at his desk, watching videos online to pass the time. He looked to his side where Yeosang was still up with him on his PC playing games. He looked behind him, Jongho asleep even with the squeaks and creaks of their chairs.

He laid his head back, shut his eyes. For a moment, he thought he dozed off, and maybe he did. He was startled by feeling fingers at his waistband and palms on either of his thighs nudging his legs apart. He was dreaming again. He had to be. If this was a dream, then there was no harm in keeping his legs open, scooting up to make it easier for his partner to pull him out. He blinked heavily, watching his cock hard and bobbing on its own, but he knew what a blowjob felt like as he was sucked deep into the back of a throat.

He dug his nails into his own palm and it hurt. Maybe he was awake after all, even if his senses were out of sorts. He looked at the back of Yeosang’s head, thought of calling him over to come look, but then realized it’d just look like he invited him over to get a look at him bouncing his cock up and down. It probably wouldn’t help his case.

Instead, he put a hand between his thighs on where he figured the head was and felt hair that he hooked fingers into. He pushed down, and he felt something open up around the tip of his cock and take him back, slipping deep into its throat.

What the fuck.

He dug his nails into his palm again and, sure enough, there was pain. All he could do was look down at his bouncing, writhing cock and feel the wetness and heat until his orgasm was sucked out of him. He could see it coming out directly from the head of his cock, but disappearing when he felt his partner swallow around him. He clung hard to the end of his desk to keep from shifting around too much, not wanting to earn Yeosang’s attention.

When the mouth pulled off, he pulled his pants back up and reached out to try and feel if anything was still there, but his fingers ran through air. It made him uneasy, however dulled it was by his meds.

He went to bed, stomach down in case crazy things happened with his dick again with Yeosang still awake. He blinked, heavy and slow, oddly more energetic when he opened his eyes again. He’d blame the unease for that, worried that he’d have a troubled night’s sleep because of it.

He felt weight settle on his thighs. He turned his head, once again seeing nothing but the fabric of his lounge pants creased where the weight was seated. He didn't know why he expected any different.

He felt a hand grip low on his hip, watching the waistband of his sweats pulled at when fingers curled into them. The other hand cupped his ass, a light squeeze. The thrill won out, and Wooyoung smirked despite himself.

He buried his face in his pillow, bringing both arms up by his head, a silent surrender in case he really was awake, in case Yeosang was able to hear him.

The hand smacked across his ass. Not hard, not loud, but enough to get Wooyoung sucking in a breath. That breath helped him when the hand relocated to his other hip, also tugging into his waistband and pulling his pants and boxers down mid-thigh. Wet fingers pulled apart his cheeks as if lubed. The tip of one pressed against his hole. He breathed out again. It was the kind of thing Wooyoung had thought about before, but never had the guts to try. He focused on keeping himself opened and relaxed as a long finger slid to the knuckle.

As odd as the circumstances were, his body lingered on that warm, twisting pleasure. He arched his back, creating a better angle to give his partner the means to go deeper. He felt himself reach an edge with a finger curling in his ass and his cock rubbing up against the mattress.

“Hyung.”

When Wooyoung blinked again, he felt drastically tired. It was in stark contrast to the moments before where he was positively buzzing and wide awake.

He turned his head, seeing Jongho to his side, realizing he no longer felt anything inside him. His eyes glanced down briefly. “Your pants.” Suddenly Wooyoung felt a lot more awake, scrambling to pull his pants up over his ass and sighing out in quiet shame while Jongho bit back a laugh. “You were wiggling around all night in your sleep. It woke me up.”

“I’m so sorry.”

"It’s fine. Yeosang told me you’re having some complications with the new prescription.” Jongho didn't even hide his laugh after that. "Quite the problem, though."

Wooyoung groaned, facing his pillow again. "You wouldn't be laughing if you were in my shoes."

"Yeah, but you would."

Well, Jongho had him there.

"Anyway, it's no big deal. Just thought I'd wake you up before we saw anymore. Yeosang's already up, by the way."

Wooyoung rolled into his back and sat up. "Thanks. Let's just keep this between our room, alright?"

Jongho nodded. "Of course."

Wooyoung got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up, but the first thing he did after locking the door behind him was reaching back to press his finger into his hole. It still felt heated and slicked, and he pulled his pants back up and washed his hands before a ghost decided to give him another hand.

In the kitchen, Yeosang heated up leftovers.

“Did I wake you up again?”

Yeosang offered a frustrated smile in irritated sympathy. “For what it’s worth, I’ll personally take seeing your ass over seeing your dick.”

Wooyoung couldn't quite appreciate the humor. "I swear, weird shit is happening."

"Humping the bed in your sleep is pretty weird."

"I got a blow job last night. You were still playing League. I was completely awake." He expected the look Yeosang gave him, one of bewilderment that seemed to scrutinize, double and triple checking if Wooyoung was about to call out a, “psyche” any second. "Don't look at me like that, I'm serious."

He dropped the look after a few moments. "You gotta get a new prescription. These meds are fucking with you."

“I know what I felt.”

"Alright.” Yeosang pulled his container from the microwave. “Who'd you get a blowjob from?"

"I can’t actually see it. I can only feel it,” Wooyoung explained. “A ghost, or something. I don't know."

“A ghost," Yeosang repeated, dubious. “Wooyoung, that’s crazy.” He got chopsticks and sat at the counter.

Wooyoung sat beside him. "I know what it sounds like."

"Good. Go to the doctor. I'm worried. I'll even go with you.”

"Look. I know I'm not crazy. I want you and Jongho to watch me while I sleep tonight. If some funny stuff starts happening, then wake me up."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

In desperate measures, Wooyoung held onto a particularly pitiful look that had Yeosang agree to every one of his plans without fail. "Yeosang, please. Just one more night."

"Fine," he said in a sigh. "We'll try it, but we’re going to the doctor tomorrow.”

"Deal."

He felt comfortable popping his half dose that night. Jongho watched him from his bed, Yeosang from his PC, and really, they only looked over and occasionally checked on him every few minutes.

He wasn’t sure if he was awake or dreaming when he blinked. Just like the night before, he slept on his stomach to keep the dick sightings to a minimum and he waited eagerly for his horny ghost friend.

He felt hands on him, but he expected them this time. The touches began first at his sides, sliding to his ass and then thighs as he felt his legs get straddled. His pants were pulled down, but this time after the fact an arm curled around his waist to lift his bottom. He felt breath high on his thigh and it caused an arch of his back from the surprise of it, letting out a little whine when he felt a tongue pressed flat to his hole.

He hoped that Jongho and Yeosang weren’t seeing his hole, but he accepted the consequences of a ghost rimjob readily when it felt that good. Deep in him, squirming, he went slack jawed wanting, in part, to moan out but also embarrassed to call any more attention to himself.

He started being swayed from side-to-side. When he blinked again, he saw Jongho and Yeosang beside him, shaking him awake and calling out hushed and urgently by name.

He turned his head, waist still held upright by nothing, his ass and thighs floating. Jongho and Yeosang had ears as red hot as Wooyoung’s blood was. Yeah, they saw everything, but collective terror distracted from the embarrassment for the moment. Only then was he lowered gently, feeling the hands release him.

Still drowsy, he slowly pulled his pants back up and glanced at his roommates. “I’m guessing you guys saw that.”

“That’s why we woke you up,” Yeosang said, beginning to calm down seeing that Wooyoung was alright. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.”

“Does this mean the dorm is haunted?” Jongho asked.

Wooyoung rolled onto his back and pulled his blanket up to conceal his semi. “Maybe. Why is it just affecting me, though?”

Yeosang shrugged. “I don’t know, but when we woke you up, it was like it let go of you.” 

Jongho addressed Wooyoung. “How are you so calm?”

“I mean, I’ve been dealing with it for the past few days.” He almost broke into a smile at the flashback of all the orgasms the thing had given him. “I don’t think it’s trying to hurt me. It’s had the opportunity.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to fraternize with ghosts or whatever that thing is, even if it’s not trying to hurt you.” Yeosang headed toward the door. “I’m going to get Hongjoong involved. Jongho, keep an eye on him.”

“Oh hell no, why are you getting Hongjoong involved? What is he even going to do?”

“Seonghwa once mentioned something to me about Hongjoong that seemed really similar and he hasn’t mentioned it since. Maybe they figured out how to get rid of it.”

Ultimately, Wooyoung nodded. “Worth a try, I guess.” Yeosang left the room and Jongho sat back in his bed. Honestly, Wooyoung really just wanted to go back to sleep, but he stayed awake with Jongho and made small talk to calm him down while waiting for Yeosang to return with Hongjoong.

Hongjoong popped his head in. Without so much as a preamble, “I’m going to need you to switch with Seonghwa tonight. I know how to fix this.”

Jongho greeted him with a nod. “Did you have the same thing happen to you, hyung?”

“I did. And I’m going to show Wooyoung how to deal with it.”

It was bittersweet. On one hand, he felt relieved about not having ghosts around. On the other, he kind of wished he could keep it going to see what would come of it. There was something alluring about having an invisible partner around whenever he was up for it. For the sake of the dorm, however, he gathered his pillow and comforter and followed Hongjoong to his room. Seonghwa already had his wares folded. “I heard we’re switching. You two have fun,” his tone was light and knowing.

He watched him as he left, wondering what that could have meant, but no one offered clarification so he sat in Seonghwa’s bed and looked at Hongjoong. “So, what do I do?”

“For now, you go to sleep.” Hongjoong got back in his own bed. “I’ll meet you when you’re down and we’ll take it from there.” Hongjoong sounded confident. It comforted Wooyoung. He laid himself down to sleep trusting that he was in good hands. Drowsiness took over fast, and he fell asleep knowing he was on the cusp of resolution.

He assumed he was asleep when his eyes opened and he didn’t feel tired. He looked up at the ceiling for a bit, wondering why he wasn’t feeling anything until he heard a sharp breath beside him and looked to where the sound came from.

Holy shit. Hongjoong laid prone and completely nude. It was hard to tell, but his wrists looked immobile above his head, giving Wooyoung the indication that he was pinned. The jiggle of his ass and the back of his thighs made it clear he was getting railed.

“Hyung!” Wooyoung got ready to stand, but Hongjoong snapped his head toward him.

“Stay there. Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” Another rough jiggle, Hongjoong arched his lower back a bit and let out a throaty whine before looking behind him and smiling. “It’s worse than I thought. Never had a ghost problem like this.” He sounded labored, alright, but not troubled in the slightest.

Wooyoung was convinced and watched as Hongjoong got pounded into his mattress. He must’ve had a plan, even as he writhed, spasmed and rolled his hips against his bed. Any minute now, Hongjoong would enact his master plan and teach Wooyoung the secret to dealing with the ghosts. Then Hongjoong was lifted. Wooyoung could see the imprints of hands on his hips. “Fuck,” he hissed out, arching his back more drastically and able to stretch his arms out now that they were unpinned. He reached out and gripped his headboard. 

He felt awfully awkward to watch Hongjoong openly like that, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. And he was glad he didn’t, because Hongjoong’s bouncing cock caught his eye just in time to watch cum shoot from it. He was pretty sure Hongjoong just came untouched.

Goddamn, he was hard. “And you’re sure you got this?”

“Oh yeah,” Hongjoong breathed heavy, and he wasn’t really sure if that was in genuine response to his question or if it was a general outburst after just being fucked to orgasm. He stretched out again with a small moan, the hands letting him sink back down on the bed but the ghost wasn’t done fucking him.

“Am I awake or asleep right now?”

Hongjoong hummed, resting his head on his arm to face Wooyoung. "I’m awake. You’re asleep.” He moaned out a little louder with what looked like a long, deep thrust. “Do you want to feel good too, Wooyoung?”

"What?"

Hongjoong’s glance dipped to his crotch. "Do you want to feel good too?"

Wooyoung watched Hongjoong for a few seconds until nodding readily. Yeah, he absolutely wanted what Hongjoong was getting.

“You know, if we’re both awake,” he was abruptly interrupted by another hard thrust, taking a moment to gather himself. “I can touch you too.”

“Uh.” He blinked again and Wooyoung felt sleepy, but adrenaline spiked being manhandled by a ghost, lifting him like a ragdoll where he was sat in what felt like a lap. Hongjoong had joined him on Seonghwa’s bed and covered his mouth just as Wooyoung was about to scream.

Hongjoong looked him dead in the eye, hand kept firm on his mouth. “The ghosts only come when you want it. It’s why they come to me too. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Wooyoung nodded and Hongjoong freed his mouth. He showed that he’d be good, he kept quiet by nodding again after being allowed to speak. He only breathed aloud heavily, eyes passing down Hongjoong’s naked body right in front of him

In return, Hongjoong watched him as a ghost got him out of his clothes. He pulled off his shirt, tugged off pajama pants and boxers like he was weightless.

He felt self conscious, but eased immediately by Hongjoong's offering of, “You want me to touch you too?”

“Goddamn it, yes.”

Around the back, a big hand dragged down his skin, fingers dipping between the cleft of his ass. He shifted a bit, making it easier for a finger to push in. Toward the front, he watched Hongjoong spread his legs. He thought about closing them with his naked cock looked at so openly, but Hongjoong gave him a smile that felt reassuring before taking him in hand for a few jerks.

"You good?"

"Great."

"You're good with it going inside you?"

"As long as it takes care of me," he said at first, but with Hongjoong's firm and encouraging squeeze on his thigh, he amended that. "And as long as you're here."

"I'm here.”

The finger pushed up into him, an angle he would’ve thought was awkward if it wasn’t for the pleasant feeling of fullness. Hongjoong jacking him off made his body more comfortable, more eager to accept it. Almost as soon as having that thought, the first finger withdrew a bit to squeeze in a second.

Keeping his eye on Hongjoong kept him grounded. He offered a smile to show he was doing well, that he was enjoying it. He didn’t know if Hongjoong misinterpreted it, or if he was just planning to do it anyway, but he smiled back before his head dipped down between Wooyoung’s thighs and stuck his tongue out over the head of his cock.

“Holy shit.” The nerve of Hongjoong for giggling at his outburst, though he couldn’t begin to get mad when the offending mouth closed around him. He threw his head back, landing on a shoulder. He thought he was already overwhelmed as it was until he felt lips at the corner of his parted ones, shifting and slipping its tongue into his mouth. He whined out, but it was muffled. Maybe that was a good thing, he didn’t want to hear the actual noise he must’ve made when a third finger started stretching him. A tight fit, he bucked to reseat himself, not realizing he’d thrust into Hongjoong’s mouth until hearing a gruff noise from the back of his throat that reverberated.

The kiss was broken and the blowjob interrupted by Wooyoung being lifted abruptly. He didn’t know what was happening, but Hongjoong squeezed his hand and gave an encouraging and knowing smile. “Cough,” he said.

Wooyoung raised a brow, not following, but he did as Hongjoong suggested and he opened up, sinking down on something thick and solid. He groaned out so loud that Hongjoong slapped a hand to his mouth again.

“The whole dorm will hear you if you’re like that.”

Wooyoung nodded again, still sinking down on the ghost cock. When Hongjoong removed his hand, he breathed out loud. “It’s big.”

“I know. How do you feel? You okay?”

“Really stretched.” He sounded hoarse, and he laughed a bit at himself on hearing it. He let his head fall back again. Kept still while he adjusted, felt himself opening up.

Hongjoong squeezed his hands. “Do you want to stop?”

“No.” Wooyoung curved his back, an arm wrapping around his stomach. “Okay. I think I’m good.” It seemed the ghost really did understand him, using the arm around him to lift him up a bit and let him sink back down in time with small thrusts up into him.

He looked down when he felt his cock being handled again, watching Hongjoong suck it back into his mouth, pleasure like warmth, spreading in him and offsetting that splitting feeling. He couldn’t be loud, but he wanted to be. Lips leaned into his opened mouth, making Wooyoung certain that the ghost knew everything he was thinking just as he was thinking it.

He leaned his weight back, let it support him. He felt boneless to the sucking mouth, pumping his hips forward as much as he could being anchored in place. He slid his mouth off, just long enough to get the warning out. “Gonna cum.”

Hongjoong acknowledged him with a hum and sucked harder. The slow thrusts in him made it feel like his orgasm came from deeper. He wiggled his hips, desperate from all the attention, trying to simultaneously run away from it and milk the sensation for everything it was worth, mouth on his again to dampen all the sounds he should've been making.

The muscles in his thighs tightened. He bore down, hips spasming and hole clamping, feeling his walls shift around the cock in him while he came. It was nothing like the orgasms before, and only when Hongjoong sucked him clean did the mouth pull off and the arm around his mid pull him back so he laid fully against his broad-bodied partner, fucked deeper at that angle. Wooyoung was relaxed enough to take it well, breathing on an exhale with ever thrust up.

Hongjoong crawled in between them and the wall, taking one of Wooyoung’s hands and brushing matted hair from his forehead as the thrusts got harder and pressed deep. He felt a gush of something hot, realizing the ghost was cumming inside him. It stayed in, plugging Wooyoung nicely for a minute, making him feel just a little bit fuller. Hands he couldn’t see stroked his chest while his breathing settled. As it got softer in him, the ghost pulled out and eased Wooyoung off of its chest and onto the bed. Wooyoung reached out to touch it, but swiping back and forth across the fitted sheet, he realized it disappeared again.

He turned his head toward Hongjoong, accusatory. “So that’s why you wanted to help me.”

Hongjoong smiled, laying himself down as he continued playing with Wooyoung’s bangs. “It was easier to show you than to try explaining it.”

Wooyoung closed his eyes to the touch, liking the feeling of fingers grazing his scalp. “But then how do you get rid of them?”

“Why would I want to get rid of them?”

Wooyoung laughed at Hongjoong's incredulous look, leaning his forehead forward into his shoulder. “Good point.”

“If you want to do this again, Seonghwa knows the deal. He’ll switch with you, we’ll make up some bullshit that we have to do this regularly so Yeosang and Jongho don’t ask any questions.”

“What about when I sleep in my room?”

“They back off if they know you don’t want it, you just have to show some discipline. I know it’s tempting because no one can see them, but try not to have too much fun without me.” He patted Wooyoung’s cheek and sat up, looking down at the small pool of cum on the bed. “Seonghwa’s gonna kill me.”

Wooyoung couldn’t be bothered to get fully dressed, but he did pull his boxers back on as Hongjoong flicked the light off. “I’ll help you clean in the morning. He won’t know.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” Hongjoong returned to his own bed. “Night.”

“Night, hyung. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this really is just an amalgamation of bizarre ideas from other fics i've already written, but i like to imagine the thematic apex is the phrase "ghost rimjob".


End file.
